


Bridges

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journey to a Stable Foursome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I distracted [](http://darkhorse-99.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkhorse_99**](http://darkhorse-99.livejournal.com/) with a pretty bed and a pretty fivesome. Jess went off track when I tried to write something innocent, and now I think I'm spawning another poly-verse, because Becker/Jess/Emily/Matt seems like a really good idea. Vaguely post series 5, but no actual spoilers.

Emily kissed her with disarming proficiency. The woman fought and survived and thrived with the same efficiency, and Jess hesitated, doubting herself.

"Matt?"

"Expectations." Jess blushed and Emily smiled, pulling the younger woman to her. Another more hesitant kiss was more ... mutually ... satisfying.

"I shall have Matt and you shall have the Captain," Emily paused briefly, finishing the question more quietly, "and we shall be _companions_?"

Jess looked puzzled momentarily then went red.

"But ..."

"I tolerate Matt well. You adore your Captain, but you look at me in the same way and I like it. May we try, Jess?" If it was possible Jess went even redder, but reached up on tiptoes and kissed Emily the way she had kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Jess indulge and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just following Emily and Jess now *g*. Becker/Jess/Emily/Matt as a stable foursome is where I think I'm headed, but for the moment, the girls are working things out. Vaguely post series 5, but no explicit spoilers.

Emily kissed her with disarming proficiency. The woman fought and survived and thrived with the same efficiency, and Jess hesitated, doubting herself.

"Matt?"

"Expectations." Jess blushed and Emily smiled, pulling the younger woman to her. Another more hesitant kiss was more ... mutually ... satisfying.

"I shall have Matt and you shall have the Captain," Emily paused briefly, finishing the question more quietly, "and we shall be _companions_?"

Jess looked puzzled momentarily then went red.

"But ..."

"I tolerate Matt well. You adore your Captain, but you look at me in the same way and I like it. May we try, Jess?" If it was possible Jess went even redder, but reached up on tiptoes and kissed Emily the way she had kissed her.


	3. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping comfortably
> 
> [Previous Ficlet](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/121205.html)
> 
> There was something about Jess that reminded Emily just a little too much of the puppy she'd had when she was younger. Grey had been the runt of the litter, and her mother's maid had helped her feed the tiny puppy and between them that had kept him alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the girls' lead. Becker/Jess/Emily/Matt as a stable foursome is where I'm headed eventually, but for the moment, the girls are working things out. Vaguely post series 5, but no explicit spoilers. And I am very gratefully to the fabulous [](http://whuffle.livejournal.com/profile)[**whuffle**](http://whuffle.livejournal.com/) for the tweaks this needed to work properly.

There was something about Jess that reminded Emily just a little too much of the puppy she'd had when she was younger. Grey had been the runt of the litter, and her mother's maid had helped her feed the tiny puppy and between them that had kept him alive.

Jess slept in the same sprawled manner as Grey had, but at the same time keeping as much skin contact as possible. Emily smiled sleepily, reveling in that contact, in not having to sleep alone any longer. It was an oddity of the 21st century that they could sleep in the same bed and indulge their mutual desire without shame. And Emily found herself feeling unrepentantly wicked for how often she did so.

Curling round her Jess, she edged closer to sleep, reflexes still sharpened by her recent hunt for "Spring-Heeled Jack". Jess's squeak and reactive burrow made her smile and made the slide into sleep far easier.  



	4. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby finds out. Sort of.
> 
> [Previous Ficlet](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/124868.html)
> 
> "There is something to be said for this century, Emily." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becker/Jess/Emily/Matt as a stable foursome is where I think I'm headed, but for the moment, the girls are working things out. Vaguely post series 5, but no explicit spoilers. Way back when [](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/profile)[**seren_ccd**](http://seren-ccd.livejournal.com/) gave me several prompts for gift!fics. This is a slightly sideways look at one of her prompts "Emily really loves Matt's shower", and a slightly early birthday present.

"There is something to be said for this century, Emily."

"Oh, I know. Matt's shower is divine!" Jess and Abby giggled.

"What about Matt, in his shower?" Abby asked, a slight smirk on her face.

"That would be acceptable … but, I can think of others who would be prettier," she lick her lips slightly, and looked at Jess who blushed a brilliant shade of red. Abby blinked and looked between the two of them.

"Do I want to know?" Her head flicked backwards and forwards. "Hurt Becker, and I will kill you both slowly. Otherwise, tell me everything!" A slow smile spread across Emily's face.

"Jess makes the most marvellous kitten-like squeaks."


	5. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Jess conspire. Jess indulges, and encourages Emily to as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the girls' lead. Becker/Jess/Emily/Matt as a stable foursome is where I'm headed eventually, but for the moment, the girls are working things out. Vaguely post series 5, one small, vague spoiler (Emily's husband).

"Indulge me, please Emily? I need you to kiss Matt, and tell me he feels like duty in the same way that your unlamented husband did."

"Are you sure, beloved?"

Jess reached up and wound her hand into Emily's hair in answer, pulling her into a kiss, her other hand flicking through CCTV cameras by feel.

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?"

Jess nodded and then grinned slightly. "I think he'll be glad of someone to kiss his bruises, Emily. Becker's roped him into sparring with the men ..."

Emily followed the line of Jess' gaze. On one of her screens the team leader and their head of security circled each other in the gym. Most of the men not on guard duty lined the room's walls.

"Oh my. May I take it you will be suitably entertained for the rest of the evening, Jess?"

"Oh yes. I've got an upgrade to run, and Becker's scheduled himself running hand-to-hand for the next three hours. Now, go kiss Matt and tell me what happens."


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Emily have a "discussion".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the girls' lead. Becker/Jess/Emily/Matt as a stable foursome is where I'm headed eventually, but for the moment, the girls are working things out. Vaguely post series 5.

She slipped into the botany lab that Matt had laid claim to as his own, and perched on the lab bench waiting for Matt to return. He did, still dressed in his sparring kit. Emily smiled, amused that her guess had been right about where he’d head for first.

"Emily?"

"Blame Jess."

She moved faster than he was used to. He’d been separate from the desperate need to survive for too long. Comfortable among people who didn’t have to fight for their lives every day. But Emily was different. She moved like the women he’d grown up around and become used to - like the female officers he'd have fallen for if it wasn't for his mission.

Her kiss took him by surprise, sent blood rushing through his system in ways similar to the fight with Becker. Instinct taking over, he shoved her up against one of the benches, kiss mingled with the left over edge of aggression. Her body relaxed, submitting to his force, but her mouth gave as good as she’d gotten, teeth nipping at his lips as she strained for more.

Breaking away from the temptation to just fuck her senseless, Matt backed away.

“I thought you and Jess -”

“We’ve an agreement, she and I.” Emily stalked forward again, closing the small gap he’d placed between them as he made a vain bid for reasoned thought. “As I said, you’ve no one but her to thank or blame for this.”

“Thank.” Matt said firmly as he reached for her, all resistance disolved. “Definitely thank.”

Emily smiled, and curled her fingers into his shirt pulling him back into another kiss.

“Shower.”

“Cruel, my lady.”

“I’ve grown very attached to my bed-mates not smelling like the sewers, thank you.”


	7. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Emily make it as far as the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the girls' lead. Becker/Jess/Emily/Matt as a stable foursome is where I'm headed eventually, but for the moment, things are shaking themselves out. Vaguely post series 5.

Emily’s laugh was intoxicating and the casual shedding of clothing as she drifted through his flat, heading for his biggest indulgence - the oversized shower he’d put in after he bought the place. Water on demand, hot and just for washing? Still the biggest pleasure this forsaken mission had given him access to.

Matt shook his head, and followed the trail of clothes through to the already steaming shower. Emily laughed at his hesitation.

“Do join me, Matt - unless you’d rather I pose for you?”

“And there was me thinking you were planning to tease me, Lady.”

She laughed again, and tugged him half dressed into the shower.

Kissing her with as much force as she’d summoned half an hour previously in his lab, he ignored the clothes that were getting wetter and wetter and concentrated on coaxing a reaction from her again.

Emily melted into him, one hand attempting to divest him of the last piece of clothing, and the other cupping the back of his head. He broke the kiss, and between them they pulled off the remaining wet bits of kit.

He easily supported her weight, one leg wrapped around his waist, and eased himself into her gently. Leaning in carefully, he nipped at her bottom lip, and thrust minutely.

“So what is the deal with you and Jess, my lady?” She looked at him blankly for a moment, water running down her breasts. He smiled, thrusting a little and enjoying her answering groan as he slid further into her tight passage.

“Right, well, perhaps we’ll just save the chit-chat for later then,” he said, smirking as Emily’s mouth greedily claimed his own once again.

He fumbled his pace briefly, but settled into a gentle rocking motion that had an easy spiralling warmth building in his belly, and then bent his head to chase a rivulet of water that was trickling down her neck. When she tensed around him as he worried at the base of her neck, he grinned against her skin.

“What do you need from me, Emily? There’s something missing,” he nipped at her earlobe delicately, and slowed his pace, one hand drifting across from her hip to circle at her clit.

She gasped, hips thrusting toward his hand as he stroked down her core again.

“Like that do you, my lady? Is this what being with Jess has taught you?”

Emily’s body went rigid beneath him and he immediately realized he’d made a mistake.

“It’s alright,” he soothed, looking softly into her eyes as he moved gently into her heat once again. “I didn’t mean it as a taunt. Where I come from sex is about relieving stress, making each other feel good. I just wanted to know what she’s shown you, what gives you pleasure. Can you understand that?”

Nodding silently, Emily reached down between their bodies, placing her hand on top of his. Taking it as encouragement, Matt slowly withdrew from her, stroking his fingers across her clit as the head of his cock slid past inside.

The short moan he received in response, mostly pleasure, but a little surprise thrown in had him wondering how her late husband had treated her.

“I’m going to guess you’ve at least had pleasure at Jess’ hands.”

Emily nodded, and he kissed the corner of her mouth.

“Orgasmed?” he asked persistently, accompanying it with a twist of his hips.

She whimpered, a tiny sound that he barely caught over the sound of the shower and went straight to his cock and dug her nails into his back.

“Something your husband could never be bothered to give you, I expect.” He angled his lips across hers to swallow her reply and tweaked one nipple gently, grinding his cock as deep into her as he could.

“Orgasming with a male partner is a bit different. For either gender,” he drawled as his lips crawled up her neck chasing water yet again.

“Here. Let me show you,” he whispered, thrusting into her again as his fingers worked across the slick bundle of nerves.

“Let go, my lady. I won’t hurt you. Won’t expect anything more of you. And I’ll still have your back.”

She bit his lip, and her nails dug deeper into his skin, but with the next thrust, Emily fell apart around him, impossibly wet, hot, and tight. He kissed her forehead lightly. Three more thrusts as he stroked his fingers across her clit, and he was gone, hips driving a gasp out of her again as he felt her clench down around his length. Shuddering as he came down, he rested his forhead against her shoulder.

“You said I should thank her. I’ve seen the way you kiss her, yet she’s sent you to me. I might expect that from my kin, but not from you - or from her, Lady Emily.” One hand slid down to stroke gently at her clit, easing her through the aftershocks.

“Jess is a craving. You? You are a need, Matt. One and not the other makes no sense.”

“And when Jess wants the good Captain?” He dipped his head and licked up one of the rivulets of water running down her neck. She shivered and he tongued at the sensitive spot he’d just found.

“Then I’ll find a way to give him to her. Would you object to a taste of him in the process?” Half hard still, he ground himself against her in answer.

“Let me guess. You left her watching his _training_ session, didn’t you? What would have happened if I’d pushed you away in my lab? Would you have taken her home, had her in her kitchen, on her bed, in her shower?”

“Does the thought of that turn you on?” She fired back easily.

"If I said yes, would that be a problem, Emily-lady?"


End file.
